Near to You
by Blinded-Kit
Summary: Set btwn finding Carl's shoes and the 2nd hostage taken. Hermione moves into 221B Baker Street, lving in the basement flat. She and Sherlock pretty much hates each other. John and her are friends. Moriarty likes her. Can she handle it? M to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

yea, I know, starting another one...I just start them but have trouble finishing them... Set after Carl's shoes were found, but some where imaginary in The Blind Banker... its more spread out then the bombings happening one afer another.

sorry

Own nothing.

One.

* * *

She walked up the stairs after the older woman who was no wher land lady, carrying just a small bag of groceries, she'd get more food tomorrow, but she needed milk for the morning tea. She heard a commotion upstairs, shouting and things being moved around and by judging from Mrs. Hudson's stare it was her fellow flat mates.

"Sherlock." Mrs. Hudson called out, walkign through the open door. "I have someone I want you to meet."

"What is it Mrs. Hudson, cant you see I'm busy? Anderson stop touching my things!" He shouted, throwing a book at another man she couldn't see through the doorway.

"Sherlock, this is Hermione, she just moved into the room downstairs." Mrs. Hudson, pointing to the young woman behind her.

"The room downstairs where we found the dead boys shoes?" Asked Lastrade, turning towards Sherlock who wasn't paying attention.

"Lovely." Hermione muttered, shaking John's hand as he introduced himself.

"Dr. John Watson, live upstairs, fore warning we make a lot of noise." He smiled, regretting the way that sounded.

"Do you get pretend drug busts here all the time or is this a Sunday night thing?" She smiled.

"How do you know it's pretend?" Sherlock glanced at John, not even bothering to look at her.

"The fumes, though chemicals doesn't reek of a odor used for drug making, also if the two of you did whip up drugs here, your bodies would show it." Hermione shrugged, looking around.

"Oh look, another freak." Hermione rolled her eyes at the black woman speaking behind her.

"Has he told you yet that he's leaving you to go back to his wife?" Hermione asked turning around. "Judging by your gate, you're about two months along, no ring so you're not married, but the necklace and bracelet says lover. Not befriend because it's two expensive, a real diamond drop in that necklace, recently new. Probably him and his wife are working it out, and he doesn't know how to tell you yet. But you knew it was coming, so you poke holes in all of his condoms, stop taking your birth control. Figured he'd leave his wife four you." Hermione stated, eyebrow raised, seeing the pasty faced man near her pale even more. "I bet he's the daddy?" Hermione pointed, walking towards the kitchen to put her milk away. "Tip for you love, they only leave their wives in movies and trashy romance novels." Hermione smirked.

Hermione turned to face her. "My mother told me if I had noting nice to say, keep my mouth shut. I didn't listen, and apparently neither did you. But what's nice about the truth anyway?" Hermione asked, walking back into the living room.

"How is your mother dear? I haven't seen your parents in so long." Mrs. Hudson smiled looking at John and Sherlock as they stood in shock. "Hermione and her parents use to live here when she was really young, dentists they were, nice people."

"They were brutally murdered when I was seventeen." Hermione stated, kissing Mrs. Hudson's cheek. " I have to get back to work, but I'll be by later tomorrow to finish moving in."

"Where do you work?" John asked.

Hermione smiled "Book store corner of South Maple and Main street." She waved to them before bounding down the stairs.

"I like her." Lastrade smiled. "The two of you could use a young woman to keep the both of you grounded."

"You're pregnant!" Anderson finally snapped.

"Oh shut up Anderson, just be lucky someone wants to sleep with you at all." Sherlock stated, rolling his eyes as he tried to get his thoughts back on this case. But he was deeply impressed by the young woman, he could tell the John was instantly attracted to her.


	2. Chapter 2

Own nothing.

Two.

* * *

Hermione sat behind the desk, late at night working on some paper work, she had a lot more she had to finish before she opened up for the grand opening tomorrow morning. Her clerks were trained and ready to go, but she still had to work out the system on the computer instead of writing it down, but she didn't handle technology well.

She sighed, straightening her back and cracked her neck. Maybe she should get something to eat, a walk would do her good. She jumped up from her seat and walked to the front of the store, grabbing her coat and her keys. She opened the door and locked it again before turning around. She really didn't know any place where she could go, she hadn't been in this part of London in years, so she was confused.

Stuffing her hands into her pockets, she began to walk, she would find a little chinese place that was open at this hour, she was sure of it. She round a corner and ran into someone. "Oh, I'm sorry."

"Hermione right?" She was confused, staring up at the man in front of her.

"Dr. Watson?" She was hesitant, only met the man a few hours ago and only for a brief few minutes.

"Please, call me John. Where you heading at this hour?" He asked.

"To get food, I was working on some data sheets for inventory and I needed a break." She smiled, as he nodded.

"Well I lost Sherlock, he's off chasing a murderer. I know a great Italian place just down the road that's still open. Angelo's. One of Sherlock's friends." He lead her back the way she came and across the street and down the road further. "So I see your sign says your opening tomorrow?"

"Yes, and already I have special orders. It's a chain actually, this is my fourth one in three years."

"You own four bookstores and you're how old? If you don't mind me asking?" He smiled, holding the door open for her, seeing Sherlock already at the front table. He gestured for them to sit down, Hermione in the middle. "This is Sherlock Holmes, you weren't properly introduced last time."

"Hermione Granger." She smiled, ordering a water and cannelloni. "So how you two been working together long, or is this partnership one of those instant friendship because you like danger kind of things?" She asked.

"Only a few months." Sherlock replied, looking out the window, but he glanced at her then at John. " said after you left that your parents were in Australia, so how do you know they were murdered?"

"That's not your question." She replied. "You're real question is how do I know that they were brutally murdered, where police and medical examiners normally would just be kind and say they didn't feel a thing." She glanced as him from the corner of her eye, their eyes meeting. "Why do you care?"

"Is that your real question?" He returned, his chest puffing up and John Watson could see the two of them challenging each other on a regular basis.

"Yes." She replied as her order quickly came. She took a bite of the cheese and spinach filled noodle. Glancing around the restaurant. She turned to john after she swallowed her food. "So what do you do for a living John?"

"He's a doctor." Sherlock replied, staring back out the window.

"Bravo, good time. Now for John's turn." She didn't even bother looking at Sherlock. "Is it a private practice, or do you work at a hospital?"

"I work at the hospital, part-time." He smiled as his food came.

"Does she work there?" She asked between bites.

"Who?" He asked, glancing over her to see Sherlock watching her again.

"Your girlfriend?" She pointed to the watch on his arm. "It's new, really nice and to personal to be a family gift. Girlfriend?" She looked at him. "I don't really peg you for someone with a boyfriend. I could be wrong, but the way you dress says you're into women."

"I like how finally someone thinks I'm not into guys."John smiled. "I like you, and yes, her name is Sarah."

Hermione returned the smile as she continued eating. She and John was making small talk when another man came up to them. "It's funny running into you guys here." He smiled, noticing Hermione. "Hi, I'm Jim from I.T. Are you John's girlfriend?" He glanced at Sherlock the whole time afterwards.

"Miss Granger is our new flat mate, just joined us this afternoon." Sherlock stated, ignoring the man's stares as he continued to look out the window.

Hermione's eyes ran up the man's body, sizing him up, something wasn't right, her instincts never acted this way. "Pleasure." She gave him a sweet smile, shaking his outstretch hand, feeling something in it. She pulled away, holding her hand close to hold onto what he gave her.

"Well I must be off, Molly wants to talk to be about something." He winked at Hermione and John for walking out of the restaurant.

Hermione opened her hand to see a number. "I think this is for you Mr. Holmes." She handed him the piece of paper with the phone number on it, her mind instantly cataloging it for future use. "Seems that you have a fan." She sat it on the table next to him. "I think I'm about done." She whispered, asking the waiter as they passed by for the check. "I'm sorry about earlier." She looked up at John.

"For what?"

"For what I said to the police officer and how I had analyzed you. It's rude and sometimes I cant stop it form coming out." She shrugged. "I used to do it as a kid, in boarding school, I had a few close friends who were okay with it, but after awhile it stops being a childhood trait to being harassed. I was know-it-all Granger for the longest time."

"Are you still close to your friends at least?" John asked.

Hermione shook her head. "We grew up and a part."

"What happened?" John asked, to him it was nice to have a normal conversation, even though he knew that Sherlock acted like he wasn't listening.

"Sometimes you grow up and get married and have children. Other times you are opening up your fourth bookstore." She shrugged, paying for the meals. "Thanks for showing me the place John. It's nice." She said as he scooted out of the booth so she could get out. She smiled at them both before walking out the restaurant.

"Something else happened." Sherlock replied, watching her leave.

"What ever do you mean, childhood friends grow apart all the time." John replied finishing his meal.

" I think she's hiding something."


	3. Chapter 3

Own Nothing.

Three.

* * *

It has been three weeks since Hermione officially moved into 221B Baker Street, and she had gotten used to John being nice to her, Sherlock Holmes always challenging her, then ignoring her for days. She even met Sarah who she thought was a sweet woman. She made dinner for them while Sherlock was out on a case.

And guarded the door when he tried to come back inside. She led him to Angelo's and they sat there glaring at each other until John texted her to tell her that the date was over and that they were going to Sarah's for the night.

That night was the beginning of the cold shoulder from Sherlock Holmes for a whole week. He tired to do everything to upset her without even talking to her. He left another severed head in the fridge, which she just threw away so she could clean it out for food. He did his experiments every where, but it didn't seem to bother her because she was never home. But her made John very angry at him for days.

Sherlock's mood was not getting better, there were no cases and the bombings had stopped just suddenly for no reason. He made it to the second beep, the second victim so Moriarty had one more victim, but nothing had come his way, no phone calls, nothing. He was agitated and he ticked him off more that his brother came to visit him one day. They sat across from each other, glaring and staring at each other, waiting for someone to speak first. Then John walked in and they teased him about sleeping on Sarah's couch, then Mycroft began to explain why he was there.

They were footsteps up the stairs and stopped, Sherlock knew it was to heavy for Mrs. Hudson, so it had to be Hermione, but they sounded different. They watched as she came into the room, she was dressed in a overside jumper, a deep royal blue with argyle green diamond shapes on it. It went down to her mid thigh and he didn't know if she actually had anything on under it. Her hair was in a messy high ponytail and her eyelids were heavy over her eyes, she was sleep walking.

She walked into the kitchen and stood there, unaware of what was going on. "Mycroft, this is our new flat mate Hermione Granger, Hermione, Sherlock's brother Mycroft." John introduced them, not seeing that she wasn't awake.

"The Hermione Granger?" Mycroft asked, looking at his younger brother. "As in Miss Hermione Granger?" He stood and walked over to her. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss. Granger, I loved your recent book. Found it interesting." Sherlock couldn't believe his brother was trying to flirt with a woman who was asleep. "Miss Granger?" Mycroft reached out his hand and touched her shoulder.

Hermione's instincts kicked in and she grabbed his hand and slammed it down on the table, shocking everyone at Mycrofts scream. The scream itself awoke Hermione from her sleep. "What?" She glanced down to see the man in front of her. "Oh god, I'm so sorry. I didn't know you were there."

Sherlock started out with barking laugh. "She was sleep walking the whole time and she almost broke your hand!" He couldn't stop himself from laughing.

"Shut it Holmes, it isn't funny!" Hermione glared at him before looking back at down. She had let go of his hand but began to examine it. "It isn't broken, just bruised, hold on, I have something you could put on it." She whispered, letting his hand go, running out of the room down to her own. She was back in just a few minutes and was applying the cream to his hand.

"You could get it looked at, but its just bruised, use the cream 2 to 3 times a day for a weeks and you wont have any bruising and the pain will be gone." She gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry, I really didn't see you there."

"Do you normally sleep walk Hermione?" John asked, standing next to her.

"I have before, but I've never hurt anyone." She glanced at the clock in the kitchen. "Shit, I'm late for a business meeting." She pushed past them and ran down stairs to her room.

"Well, she's a fun one." Mycroft stated.

"She keeps Sherlock on edge though, he's trying to get back at her for not allowing him to ruin my date." John glanced at his friend. "It was nice to have one uninterrupted date for once."

"Bloody woman should mind her own business." Sherlock muttered, playing with her violin.

"She bought him dinner and talk to him to keep him busy." John glanced at Sherlock's older brother.

"So she took you out on a date?" Mycroft smiled. "Never thought the day would come when my brother goes out with a woman."

"Shut it." Sherlock growled. "Bloody woman."


	4. Chapter 4

Own Nothing.

Four:

* * *

Hermione was closing up the store after a busy day, she was worn out and tired. There was so many people today in the shop she felt like she was going to die. Now she had to spend another two hours putting everything into the books for inventory. She loved magic, which guarded her shop from harm, protecting it from evil, letting her know if someone unwanted was in her store. She was cleaning up the children section when her wards alerted her someone had entered the store. "We're closed, please come back tomorrow!" She from the back.

"Oh, but I so need a good book!" A familiar voice rang out. She glanced up, setting the toys back in the bin before walking to the front. The man stood there in a nice, tailored suit, his hand folded out in front of him, smiling a charming smile. "Good evening Miss Granger, I hope I'm not intruding."

"I did say I was closed." Hermione tilted her head at the man, she only met him a few times, very brief minutes for each, but she knew who he was. "It's nice to see you again Jim...you clean up nicely." Hermione stood in front of him, "but I doubt your real name is Jim."

"You are clever, I've been watching you, you like to watch people. I can see it in your eyes that you didn't trust me the moment when we first met."

"You don't really look like a Jim." Hermione stated.

"Aww, and who do you think I look like?" He stepped forward, they were only a foot across, Hermione leaning against the front desk.

"You're men outside, are probably getting cold, do you normally bring out your own snipers everywhere you go. Pretty big entourage for someone so small." She gave him a small smile.

"You are observant." He smirked.

"Like you said, I watch people, and I know you've caught me watching you. Is that why you're here?" She stopped, tilting her head the other way, stepping forward, she closed the gap between them a little more. She was not going to let him think he had the upper hand. "Sherlock. Sherlock Holmes is who you're after and probably John to, they're a package deal."

"And are you included in the package Miss Granger?"

"That cost extra plus shipping and handling." She joked. "Who are you really?"

"Haven't you figured it out yet? You do spend time with them."

Hermione laughed. "Are you serious? When I'm not here working and doing inventory for my other three stores. I'm at home sleeping. The times you actually see me with them is when John is _'conveniently'_ in the area to make sure both Sherlock and I take breaks to eat."

"So other then living with them, you really don't have anything to do with them?" He asked.

"When they come home sometimes and are pretty banged up, I help fix them up and I annoy Sherlock when I can. They remind me of my old friends from school." She smiled at the memories.

"Were you protective of your friends?" He drew out the last word.

"Very." She was serious, this man was making a threat to the two men she lived with. "After all if anything would have happened to them, I would be out two-thirds of the rent."

"That would be a pity."

"It would."

"You're a smart woman Miss Granger, do you have a boyfriend?"

"Like I said, work and sleep." She replied.

"Do you call your old friends on your mobile?" He asked.

"I don't even own a mobile. Nor a computer, I was raised off of technology, I was taught to do everything by hand."

"Really? What kind of school was that?"He asked.

"One, in Scotland. Why do you assume it was a school?" She asked.

"You're parents were dentists, they would have to use technology." He stepped away. "I think that I have all that I need." He stretched out his hand. "Until we meet again Miss. Granger." He winked, heading to the door.

"Do you plan on telling me your name?" She asked, turning to watch him leave.

He stopped, not turning around. "You'll know soon enough." He left.

* * *

It was the next morning and Hermione trudged her way upstairs in another oversize jumper and girl's boxer shorts. Her feet were cold so she had on knee high socks. She was pulling her hair into a pony tail as she walked into the kitchen. "Morning." She greeted, making a new pot of tea. "Did you crack the case?"

"Yes." John replied smiling, looking up from her lap top where he was writing his blog.

"So why is Sherlock upset?" She asked, bringing them both a cup, her tea always seemed to taste better then theirs, so they designated the tea making to her.

"Because Moriarty hasn't made his next move yet." Sherlock growled from his phone.

There was a knocked on the door, Mrs. Hudson walked in. "Hermione dear, a man dropped this off for you, said it is what you ordered." She handed Hermione the small box, wrapped in paper.

"But I didn't order anything." Hermione stated, staring down at the box. She tried to think back to see is she ordered anything. She didn't have a computer so Sherlock couldn't have used it to get something online. She used Gringotts still and bought her things with cash or in diagon alley. So what was this?

"Maybe it is from Moriarty!" Sherlock jumped up and tried to take the box from her.

"No." Hermione stepped back, almost allowing Sherlock to fall to the ground. "Give me a logical explantation why your little evil super villain would send me a present when I am in no form in relation to you or you capturing him?"

"You live here!" He shouted, trying again.

"That's isn't a good enough answer. This is probably from Harry or Ron for my birthday. It was last week."

"You said you don't talk to your friends!" Sherlock shouted.

"Why didn't you say your birthday was last week?" John asked at the same time, both caring about two different things.

"One, I don't celebrate it, it isn't something I want to remember and two we still send gifts to each other." She rolled her eyes.

"Just give me the blasted box!" Sherlock shouted.

"You will not raise your voice at me, love. Go sit down in your chair and sulk Mr. Holmes." Hermione turned, grabbing her tea and walked out of the room and downstairs to her own.

"I find it funny how she's endearing one moment with you and then acts like a mother the next." John chuckled, reading the paper.

"I hate that bloody woman sometimes." Sherlock growled, sitting down in his chair.

"You still obeyed her."

Hermione sat on her bed, the cup of tea on her night stand as she looked at the box. She lightly began to tear off the paper, careful as she uncovered the box. It was a mobile box. Confused, she opened the box to use the newest iphone already charge and with a new message. "What the?"

She clicked on the message as she studied the phone. The message popped up in a little blue talk bubble.

_Call me sometime_

_-M_

She knew who he was.


	5. Chapter 5

Own Nothing.

Five:

* * *

She was walking around the park, it was getting late out and she had wanted to go on a run. She was so tensed lately, Sherlock and her were going at one another almost everyday, sometimes several times a day,s creaming and fighting. Now that she had a cell phone, which he thought completely was insane that she didn't have on in the first place. He texted her all the time, called her while she was at work to argue about the case with her. He did this when he and John were having a row about John spending to much time with Sarah which he was beginning to sleep over almost every night now.

So when she started to get normal hours, and by normal she meant before Sherlock and John started arguing. She would make dinner and then John would go to Sarah's, thanking Hermione for the dinner, taking a bowl wrapped up for Sarah, who enjoyed her cooking as well. So it left most nights with Sherlock just silent, waiting for the other one to piss the other one off.

She felt like she was back at school with Malfoy all over again. But at least Sherlock and her could just be adults about it most times. Lately she hasn't even been trying to pick a fight with him, they've just been talking about cases he's done, and...about Moriarty. She didn't know if she should tell him that it really was Moriarty who gave her the phone, she had told them that she was talking to Jim one time about how she's never had one and the next morning he gave her his old one.

She didn't tell them that she didn't have to pay a cent on the bill either. That would just anger Sherlock. Not that she cared. She sighed, picking up the pace as she ran over a small bridge, she wanted to run all of her anger out of her body so when she got home that night, she wouldn't even bother to fight with Sherlock.

He was upset again, Moriarty had used a child for a hostage to see if Sherlock could figure out the painting was a fake. John didn't see it, but she could, Sherlock doesn't mind murders, that what his business is for. But he hates it when they bring children into it. She did to.

One more, Moriarty had one more victim left, he could use anyone. He could use John, herself...hell even Mrs. Hudson because they were all close to Sherlock in some way or another. She would think she was the furtherest from them all, she still called him Mr. Holmes, even though it annoyed him. but she did it out of a small sign of respect. She respected him for what he does.

Her phone went off, slowing down, she dug in her short pocket to pull it out.

_I can see you, can you see me?_

_-M_

She rolled her eyes, she has been getting texts from him the last few weeks after he gave her the phone, she ignore most, especially when she was in the same room as Sherlock, she didn't know if she could keep herself from telling him. "It's just Jim." She would say.

Then John would remark. "You and Jim been talking a lot lately." She could sense a small spark of jealousy, but she would always ignore it. "He is gay you know that right?"

She would roll her eyes. "Thanks for pointing it out. A girl could never have to many gay friends."

She sat down on a bench in the middle of that park and clicked on the message and replied:

_It's a little creepy stalking me, someone might get the wrong message._

_-HG_

She smiled at his reply.

_I'm sending an encrypted message, only you can break the code._

_-M_

_Come out, come out._

_-HG_

A few minutes later he stood behind her, leaning on the back of the bench. "A young woman like you shouldn't be out this late." He stated in a low voice as another pair of joggers ran passed.

"I'm meeting a secret lover here, didn't want my old man to know." She replied sarcastically.

He chuckled, walking around the bench and sat next to her. "I don't want to like you. But I'm quite fascinated by you."

She glanced at him, "I seriously thought that whole time that you were into Sherlock Holmes, you're a better liar then I gave you credit for."

He smirked, returning her glance. "I do favor him, he is a annoyance in my way, by great minds think a like and we get bored. This is a game Hermione."

"Death is not a game Moriarty." She stated, saying his name for the first time. "Life is a game of chance, but death...death has no do over."

"You're right." He agreed and she didn't know if that shocked her or confused her. "I don't want you playing the game Hermione."

"Are you saying that you want to kill me?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sherlock has become close to you and Dr. Watson and you told me that you didn't care for them."

"I said we weren't friends." She replied. "We're not. We argue all the time, I think i hate Mr. Holmes more then I like him." She glanced at him then away. "Not hate him as much as you do. But I have to say that I am closer to John then Sherlock in the friend department."

"What about sexual attraction?" He asked.

"You'd have to be attracted to each other."

"Are you attracted to me?" He asked, turning to face her a little more.

"There quite a few things about you that attract me to you." She gave him a small smile. "You're brilliant and you piss the hell out of Holmes. You're very good looking, well versed."

"I may be wrong but isn't Sherlock Holmes the same way?" He asked.

"What are you trying to do?" She asked. "Are you trying to create these feeling for the two of them so when you try to kill them I'll be broken?" She turned to him. I have news for you, I've been broken for a long long time. So stop." She stood up. "I'm not involved with this little game of yours, I wasn't in the first place and I'm not now."

"Oh, but you are." He stood up, facing her, mere inches from her face. "You've seen how Sherlock reacts around you, he's confused about his feelings for just as he is with his feelings for John. And Dr. Watson, well, he has such a big crush on you."

"What are you planning?" She asked, she narrowed his eyes at him.

"I want you out of the way. I plan to kill Sherlock Holmes and most likely Dr. Watson to." He looked at his phone when a text message came. "It looks like my men picked up Dr. Watson leaving your flat just a few minutes ago, they had another row."

"You wont win." She growled.

"Oh, dear, sweet Hermione." He inched closer, kissing her cheek. "You wont be able to stop me." He stepped back as two joggers came by again, the same ones as before. Hermione thought in the back of her mind, that there was no way they made the run in that short amount of time. But it was to late, they came by and struck her with a dart.

Her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she lunged forward, unable to stop herself. She landed in Moriarty's arms. "You see Hermione, I've already won." He whispered as she feel unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

Dear lord, six chapters in a short amount of time...on a roll...haha...

Own Nothing.

Six:

* * *

They stood at the pool, snipers aimed and ready to fire at them, Sherlock had John's gun pointing at the bomb, ready to shoot. "You should, know, before you shoot. That she knew."

John and Sherlock looked at the man who made their last few weeks hell. "What?" John asked.

"She figured it out and didn't tell you. She knew who I was for most of the time, since about the second bombing I think. She wanted to tell you, I could tell you that much. I could see it in her eyes every time we ran into each other. Which was a lot."

"You're lying." Sherlock growled.

"I gave her the phone." Moriarty stated and they knew he was telling the truth. "I wanted to see if she was a threat, she didn't seem like much. I wanted to push her to see how well attach to you she was. The first time I threaten to hurt you, she threaten me back. She's protective over you. Mummy loves you." Moriarty smirked.

"Why did you single her out though?" John asked.

"She saw it the first time the two of us met and called me out when I saw her the next time. She knew that I was lying the whole time, that I wasn't Jim fro I.T. She was trying to get information from me." He smirked, remembering her threats. "I eliminated her from the problem. It's a pity, I think out of the three of you she was my favorite. Very attractive if I must say." He saw John tense up. "Come on doctor, you telling me you don't like other people talking about her? Didn't you notice that Miss. Granger and Sherlock Holmes as a sexual attraction."

"You're insane." Sherlock growled, firing the gun as John pushed the two of them into the pool.

* * *

Hermione woke up in the flat, she didn't know how long she had been out, but she was sore and glad to be home. She tried to move, but she looked to see that she was tied up with rope. Groaning, she just laid there on the couch, praying that Sherlock and John would be coming home, safe. And alive.

It was another half hour before the door to the finally open, Hermione couldn't see who it was, but they smelt burnt. There was hands on her and she wanted to scream, but her mouth was gagged, she saw him. Sherlock Holmes and she wanted to untied her feet first, helping her swing them around to land on the ground, sitting up. She watched as he untied her hands, her eyes watching his every move. He then reached around and untied the knot around her mouth.

She took a deep breath, smelling the burnt flesh as she swung her arms around him, crying. "You're okay. You're okay." She whispered, holding him. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I should've told you."

She felt his arms wrap around her, pulling her close. "It's fine." He whispered back. "But think about doing it again, taking on someone like Moriarty like that again, I will kill you myself." she nodded, laughing into the crook of his neck.

She pulled apart, and looked at her flat mate with worried eyes, he was completely bruised and looked pretty beat up. She barely let her hand touch his cheek when he flinched. "How's your hearing?" She asked, examining him.

"Every other word." He whispered, grimacing. Hermione moved him to sit on the couch and she got up and ran downstairs, grabbing a few things from her room. She came back and set the stuff on the table and grabbed a small towel and a couple of cotton balls from the bathroom.

"Tilt your head." She ordered, tilting it for him when he didn't hear her. She took one of the bottles, a little vial with purple liquid that he eyes cautiously. She rolled her eyes at him and pulled out the stopper, a little dropper with some of the liquid in it and dropped a few drops in his ears. She rolled up one of the cotton balls and shoved it into his ear lightly, before titling his head the other way and did the same.

She stepped back and looked at him with a small smile, inwardly happy that he was alive. She helped him up and led him to his bathroom, she turned to water on and looked at him. When he just stared back, she glanced back at the water, then at him again. "Get in." He still couldn't hear her.

She sighed, she so wasn't use to babying Sherlock Holmes. She reached over his shoulders and pulled off his jacket and threw it on the floor and started unbuttoning his shirts, she only made it a few down when his hands stopped her. She looked up at him, eyebrows raised as she took her hands raised her voice a bit higher. "Get undress and shower off." she nodded when it looked that this time he understood her as he continued to unbutton his shirt. She walked out of the bathroom and back into the living room to get two of the other things she had brought up with her.

She walked back in to see him standing under the shower head, the hot water pouring down at him. He had his ears covered with his hands, so they wouldn't get wet. She stepped closer, and handed him the two bottles. He jumped, he didn't expect her back so soon, while he was naked. He blushed, his cheeks red and he hoped that she would just think is was from the water. She handed him the first bottle, pointing at his chest. "Body wash." He could hear her voice barely registering in his mind. He took the bottle from her and set it on the shelf. She handed him another one and pointed to his head. He stared at her confused. "Sham..." He couldn't understand her and stared blankly at her.

Hermione sighed, opening the bottle and squirted a bit into her hand, just enough for his hair. She stepped into the shower, ignoring that she was getting wet. She lathered the shampoo into his hair. It was a potion for damage control. She wasn't much for it, and was just plain lucky that Luna had given it to her for her birthday one year before they all grew apart. Once his hair was completely covered in bubbles from the shampoo, she rinsed it out for him, some of the water getting onto her own face.

He watched her as she washed his hair, he could've figured it out, but it was nice. It felt nice, Hermione washing his hair, and the two of them not fighting. He watched as some of the water hit her face, he knew it was hot, it made both her's and his skin red from being under it for so long. He noticed a drop of water by her eye and he couldn't remember if he saw a drop from the shower fall there. He wiped it off with his thumb, bringing it to his mouth, tasting it. It was a tear. She was crying, from the shampoo most likely. But she was good enough not to get any on her face.

She had stopped, all of the shampoo out of his hair, taking a step back she could still feel the warmth of his thumb on her cheek. She was mentally telling herself that it was just from being under the shower. "I'll have food ready when you're done." She stated, seeing him nod, knowing he heard her. She turned and ran out of the bathroom.

He stayed under the shower for another ten minutes, washing the mint smelling body wash over himself, feeling his skin tingle in a weird way. After he was cleaned off, he turned the water off and stepped out. Wrapping a towel around his waist he walked into his room where a pair of pajama pants laid on his bed. He quickly dried himself off and slipped on the pants. He sat down on his bed, the noises around him muffled because of the cotton balls, he wondered when he could take them out.

"Sherlock?" Hermione knocked on his door, she came to stand before him, leaning over to take out the cotton balls. "You should be able to hear better now."

He cleared his throat after she took a step back. "Thank you." He looked down, he was blushing again. He couldn't figure out why, what was wrong with him?

"Can you hear okay?" She asked, kneeling down to look at him.

"I'm fine." He stated, looking away.

She sighed, "Okay. I want you to eat something, then I'll let you go to bed. I wont bother you anymore tonight." She took his hand and helped him stand, leading him to the kitchen, which was surprisedly clean. She sat him down at a chair and set a small plate in from of him. "Thought it would be okay to have breakfast for dinner, it is after all around three A.M."

He nodded, picking up the fork and began eating his eggs. He had no idea how she knew that he liked them over-medium. But he was glad she did. He looked up to see her cleaning around the kitchen again. "Sit down and eat. It's been a long night for you to."

"I will, I'm just worried." She replied, turning around. "You look better after a proper shower."

"The stuff you gave me helped."

"Do you have any scratches or anything?" She asked stepping forward, she walked behind him to get a good look at his back. There was a few big scratches, they'll turn into scars in a few days. She went over to the living room table and grabbed the small little jar she had brought up and opened it. "This will be cold." She took a small dad and rubbed it on the scars, seeing his back arch from it. Goosebumps running down his back. "Sorry almost done." She closed the jar and set it on the counter.

She sat down after making her and Sherlock a cup of tea. "Is John at Sarah's? I'd imagine he'll be upset with me as well."

"He's in the hospital, he pushed me out of the way, has a few more burns on him." Sherlock stated, seeing Hermione's concern face. "We don't blame you. Moriarty told us that you wanted you to tell us."

"It wasn't any of my business. Just because I live with the two of you, I shouldn't get attached."

He nodded, finishing his food. When he was done, she took his plate and his glass, putting them in the sink. "I'm going to bed."

She nodded, not facing him as she started the water for the sink, she was going to wash the dishes before bed. He stared at her for a few more minutes before turning to head to his room. "Sherlock?" He could hear the crying in her voice. He turned around to see her facing him. "When he told him that he was going to kill you and John..." She couldn't finish the sentence, hand over her mouth as she cried.

He felt awkward, he didn't know how to act around a crying girl, the only constant woman in his life was his mother, and she never cried. Hermione seemed to sense that and stepped closer, wrapping her arms around him, hugging him as she laid her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her slowly, as if unsure. But when his arms enclosed her in his hug, he felt his chest tighten. Never has he ever felt like this. "We're not going anywhere. We're still here." He whispered, trying to reassure her.

He held her for a few minutes as her cries calmed down, her breathing back to normal. She pulled away and he didn't understand why he felt sad. "I'm glad the two of you are safe." She whispered, reaching up to kiss him on the cheek, she pulled back away when she felt Sherlock's arm around her again.

He was staring down at her intently, studying her, he didn't understand her half the time. Most of the time, they're screaming and fighting each other, challenging each other with little games, sometimes she's nice to him when he's been rude, or she'd been quiet to both him and John for days. But he's never seen her this way, he didn't like it, he hated to see her sad.

He leaned forward, experimenting how much he could take with the distance between them. He's always be asexual, he never needed anybody. But Dr. John Watson and Hermione Granger came into his life and he couldn't understand what was happening anymore. He could see her staring up at him, allowing him to move forward, he could feel her heart racing, her eyes dilate. She wants to kiss him to, but she wasn't making a move. She wanted him to.

He placed his lips gently on her's at first, still unsure about what was going on. He felt Hermione push for dominance, opening her mouth slightly, allowing his tongue to go in. They stood there, kissing experimentally, like two teenage kids kissing for the first time, they finally pulled apart. Breathing heavily. "You have nightmares." Sherlock stated.

"What?" Hermione was confused.

"You have nightmares, they're will be even worse because of events tonight, I'll probably have them to, it's rational to have them after traumatic events."

"What are you saying Sherlock?" She asked.

"Will you sleep with me tonight." He asked, already leading her to the bedroom.

"Okay." She replied, as he handed her one of his shirts because she was still wearing her wet clothes. "Because we'll both have nightmares without someone next to us."

"Completely." He replied.


	7. Chapter 7

Own nothing.

Seven:

* * *

She was already gone by the time Sherlock woke up, waking up alone. He got up to look for her in the living room, which was completely spotless, he wondered how she did it with out waking him. The kitchen was clean to, a note on the stove where she left breakfast for him and John if he ever made it home that day. She had went to work, he rolled his eyes at how she never takes a break, she was worse then him.

He heated up a kettle of water to make himself a cup of tea when the door open. He glanced out of the kitchen to see John walking in, he waved to Sherlock in the kitchen and sat down in his chair. A few minutes later, Sherlock brought him a glass of tea and his heated breakfast. "Where's Hermione?" He asked.

"Work. I found her tied up and gagged when I got home last night."

"Oh." John nodded, eating his food. "Sarah broke up with me."

"Was it because you have a attraction to Hermione? Or another reason?" Sherlock asked between bites.

"How did you?" John stopped, looked at his friend and sighed. "No, she broke it off, because she can't be with someone who is constantly in danger."

Sherlock shrugged. "Seems like a good reason then any other."

"How do you feel about Hermione?" John asked, sipping his tea.

"I'm starting to feel some form of attraction and I don't know if its good or bad."

"That wasn't what I was talking about Sherlock, but good to know." John sighed. "I thought you were married to your work?"

"That was before I met you and Hermione. I'm utterly confused as to what to do now." Sherlock sighed, looking around. He saw something on the table. "She forgot her phone." He picked it up her phone. "She cleaned this whole place this morning before I realized she got out of bed. But she decided to leave her phone?" He clicked on it, opening up the messages, scanning through them.

"She probably doesn't want you to look through them." John warned.

"Of course she does, she could've taken it to work with her, and yet its here with all the text messages from Moriarty."

"She kept them all?" John asked, moving to sit next to Sherlock.

"She is even less then adequate than you are when it comes to technology, I doubt she even knew how to delete them." Sherlock reasoned as he read through them. Many of them were from him and her arguing with each other.

He found the messages from Moriarty.

_April.21. 18:00_

_What are you doing?_

_-M_

_April.21. 18:05_

_Working, what do you want?_

_-HG_

_April.21.18:10_

_To destroy Sherlock Holmes_

_-M_

_April.21. 18:12_

_Figured that much, what do you want with me?_

_-HG_

_April. 21. 18:15_

_Seeing if I can get to Sherlock through you._

_-M_

_April. 21.18: 35_

_Try some where else._

_-HG_

_April.21. 18:37_

_Why the long pause? Interested?_

_-M_

_April.21.18:40_

_No, I was talking to someone more important then you._

_-HG_

_April.21.18:42_

_Ouch, that may have hurt, if I had a heart._

_-M_

_April.21.18:46_

_Maybe you should go find a life why you're looking for that heart of yours' and leave me alone._

_-HG_

_April. 21. 18:50_

_I'll find it next to Sherlock's dead body._

_-M_

_April. 21.18:55_

_Go to hell._

_-HG_

He scrolled to the next conversation, a few of them were of the same, Moriarty texting to talk to her, trying to get her mad, to get her to slip up, he noticed from the way she texted that she had a strong control on what she said. Pushing Moriarty's buttons more and more with each new conversation.

_March. 01. 15:23_

_You lied to me_

_-M_

_March.01.15:30_

_Care to explain to me why I should care? My life isn't any of your business._

_-HG_

_March.01. 15:35_

_You said you weren't friends with Sherlock Holmes, you just left together._

_-M_

_March.01.15:35_

_So sorry Daddy, that I didn't inform you that my roommate and I have similar interests and went for a walk. Next time I will...not._

_-HG_

Sherlock and John smirked at how annoyed she was with Moriarty.

_March.14. 14:22_

_If you're going to have people follow me anyway, why did you give me the phone?_

_-HG_

_March.14.14:24_

_To talk to you when I need you._

_-M_

_March.14.14:26_

_Stalker._

_-HG_

_March. 14. 14:30_

_Speaking of which, let's talk about your phone bill._

_-M_

"I didn't know he was paying for her bill?" John looked at Sherlock.

"Now I don't feel so bad that I ran over her minutes." Sherlock smirked.

_March.14. 14:34_

_Is there a problem? Sherlock was using it earlier._

_-HG_

_March.14.14:37_

_Yes, there's a problem, you went over your minutes. You're not suppose to allow others to use your phone._

_-M_

_March. 14. 14:40_

_Well, excuse me Daddy, but I didn't know. I didn't even want the stupid phone anyway. It's to high-tech for me._

_-HG_

_March.14. 14:42_

_Well, maybe I should take it back?_

_-M_

_March. 14. 14:44_

_Good, I cant wait, hate the stupid phone, I don't know how to work it, and Sherlock and John keep having to explain it to me._

_-HG_

_March. 14. 14:48_

_On second thought, if its causing you this much pain, you can keep it._

_-M_

_March. 14. 14:50_

_You suck. Go blow yourself up with a bomb._

_-HG._

Sherlock chuckled, as he continued to look through the messages, he was starting to think he was rubbing off on her the way she harassed Moriarty. His eyes widened a little bit when he saw the latest text from Moriarty.

_March.23. 8:50_

_We need to talk._

_-M_

_March. 23. 8:55_

_Answer your phone._

_-M_

_March 23. 8:59_

_Look I'm sorry I had you tied and gagged, need you out of the way to kill Sherlock._

_-M_

_March.23. 9:05_

_If you don't answer your phone right now, I will find you._

_-M_

Sherlock and John looked at each other, worried. John quickly grabbed his phone and dialed Hermione's work phone, it rang a few times then the front desk clerk picked up. "Rare and Hard to Find, this is Vanessa. How can I help you?"

"Hey Vanessa, this is John Watson, I'm Hermione's flat mate. Is she there?"

"Yes, she's in her office, been there all day."

"Is she okay?" John asked.

Vanessa sighed on the other side. "You're the second person to ask that today. Another guy came in and asked if he could see her, but she's bolted in, doing paperwork I think. she wouldn't see him, he asked if she was okay, then he just left. He was dressed in a nice suit, super cute."

"I'm sorry Vanessa, he's gay." John stood up from the couch.

"Aww, that blows." She muttered on the other line.

"Has Hermione had anything to eat or anything?"

"No, I keep going back there to see if she needs anything, she has me worried. But she just tells me to go away."

"Okay, thank Vanessa." He hung up the phone and looked at Sherlock. "I think I'm going down to see her. We need to talk."

"Good, the two of you need to talk, she thinks we don't like her anymore, had a nice cry about how she thought we were dead." Sherlock closed his eyes, remembering. "I didn't know how to handle crying women."

"Normally you hug them Sherlock." John replied, putting his jacket back on.

"Really?" Sherlock opened one at, looking at his friend. "Good, I did that."


	8. Chapter 8

Own Nothing.

Eight:

* * *

She sat in the back room, her office, locked away from everyone she really didn't want to talk to. Moriarty, Sherlock and Merlin forbid that John had gotten out of the hospital and came to see her. She left her phone on purpose, knowing Sherlock would have read it by now. It was around two in the afternoon now and she hadn't eaten yet, wanting to get more work down before she went home for the night, hopefully Sherlock and John would not be there, or at least asleep before she got there.

There was a knock on the door, and she looked up annoyed from her paper work. "I'm busy." She stated loud enough for the person to hear her.

"It's me." It was John, he was here.

She sighed, getting up and walking to the door. She unlocked it, opening it a little, "I didn't think you would want to talk to me."

"I'd like to talk, but I'd prefer to be inside your office." He replied, waiting for her to allow him in. She opened the door fully, watching as he walked in, a bag of food with him. "I stopped by Angelo's got something for your clerk Vanessa to, sweet girl."

"She probably think you have a thing for her now." Hermione replied, shutting the door.

"She has terrible taste in men, she thought Moriarty was cute when he stopped by." John stated, setting the food down on her desk.

"The shame." She replied sarcastically. "Why are you here?" She asked.

"We should talk, but first, you need to eat. Vanessa said that you haven't eaten anything today." John began taking things out of the bag.

"You and Vanessa seem to be good friends." Hermione muttered as he handed her, her food.

"Just like you and Moriarty?" John raised an eyebrow.

"Don't. He was playing with me just as much as the two of you."

"But you knew who he was." John shot back.

"And I'm sorry that I didn't tell you. Okay, what do you want me to say John, that because we're flat mates that we're best friends?" Hermione glared at him, she walked around her desk to stand in front of him. "Because we're not really friends okay. I cannot not trust myself to trust someone to trust me in return."

"That doesn't even make sense." John shouted.

"I have told you nothing about myself to make you trust me, the three of us live together, but what makes you think we can trust each other?"

"Because, you're broken just like me. You're brilliant just like Sherlock, the three of us are meant to be together." He whispered, looking down at her.

Hermione sighed, stepping back. "Maybe being together isn't as important anymore. Friends leave John, why should I stay and watch this blow up."

"Funny choice of words." He muttered. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked, seating down in her seat and John pulled one of the others chairs closer to her desk.

"Sherlock thinks that something happened, something to make you move away from your old life."

"Grew up, John. It's just that simple." She replied, looking down at her food. Just simple spaghetti and meat sauce, his to. "I was suppose to marry my best friend, every one thought we were meant to be. But he was in love with someone else."

"Then why did he ask you to marry him?"

"He didn't really, we've been dating for so long, his mum planned the whole thing, all we had to do is show up and saw the vows. I paid for everything to."

"Hardly seems fair."

"It really wasn't, I was in love with him though, and the whole three years we've been together he was cheating on me with one of the girls we went to school with, Lavender Brown. She was pregnant, with her second child. Showed up to the wedding as one of his guests. I couldn't take it anymore. I broke it off at the alter when I saw him staring at her. His family was furious with me, screaming and shouting as I walked away."

"Why, he was the one cheating, you didn't do anything."

"The way it was spun around was that he was upset and slept with Lavender after the wedding, he was faithful to me the whole time. But she was well over three months by our wedding. Every one took his side though, even Harry. He was like my brother, both of our parents were both dead. But he sided with Ron, it was a big battle. George, Ron's older brother. He sided with me, because he had seen the two of them together. Many times."

"So you have him on your side." John replied, giving her a soft smile.

"Yea, but it just hurts, after almost ten years of being apart of the family, going to school with them, they just turned on me. It was in the papers and everything. So I just left, been traveling places, never staying close to people, opening new bookstores as I go."

"I think you've been doing pretty good for yourself." John stated as Hermione handed him a water from her small fridge.

"Thanks. I like living with you two, but I worry that I'm getting attached."

"Maybe, now I don't know about Sherlock. But maybe it would be better for you to be attached." He smiled. "I'd like you to feel at home with us."

"I do. John, but I feel like I betrayed you by not saying anything about Moriarty."

"You did in a way. But Sherlock forgave you, I can to." He wiped his mouth off with a napkin. "Hermione, I like you. More then friends should. And according to Sherlock, he likes you to."

"Sarah broke up with you." She stated, sitting back in her chair, looking at him.

"How did you know?"

"You're too loyal, you wouldn't be saying this if you were still with Sarah. But it's a bit quick for a rebound, and I'm the worst possible choice for it."

"No, you're not." He stated. "I've liked you since you first walked into our lives, Sherlock's always said he was married to his work before he met us. He's confused as hell as to what to do. He has feelings for the both of us, from what I figure. He's very attractive in his own right as well."

"What are you saying John?"

"Think about it. We're never far away if you need either of us Hermione."


	9. Chapter 9

Own Nothing.

Nine:

* * *

Hermione dragged herself up the stairs into the living area, with a blanket around herself. She wore her normal pajamas, a long sleeve argyle shirt, knees socks and they always assumed that she had on short under the baggy shirt, but never knew. Her hair in a messy ponytail as she walked to the kitchen, sniffling.

They had assumed that she was at work, she normally was gone before they even got up, but she was here, in the kitchen. Watson and Sherlock watched as she grabbed a chair to stand on to get tea from one of the higher shelfs and readied the pot. "Hermione are you okay?" John asked, getting up from his seat. He set his computer to the side and walked over to her.

She turned to look at him, her face pale, her nose bright red and running. "Yes." She coughed. "I just over slept, I'm fine. I just need tea and a shower, then off to work." She rubbed her nose on her blanket and turned back to the tea.

"You're not going anywhere, you worked yourself into a cold. You're staying home today." He touched her forehead, shaking his head. "And the next few days until you're better."

She groaned and looked up at the doctor. "I have a business meeting and work to do." She let him lead her to the couch, sitting down and watched as he got her tea ready for her. "I cant put it off."

"Reschedule the meeting, and work will always be there when you're well." Watson stated from the kitchen. "Sherlock do we have any cold medicine?"

"I used it for an experiment." Sherlock stated from his seat. He had stopped paying attention to his phone and computer to stare at his female friend. "You look terrible."

"Have you check the mirror lately?" Hermione shot back, giving him a tired stare as she laid down on the couch. "It's probably still broken from the last time you checked."

"The two of you stop it. Hermione is sick Sherlock, at least pretend to care. And Hermione just relax and we'll get back to bed." He helped her back up to drink her tea, he made sure she drank it all, he had put some medicine in it, so it had a bad taste in it. He gave her a small smile as she made a scrunched up face.

She set the cup on the table and tried to stand up. She fell slightly, but Sherlock was faster then John and he caught her. He picked her up bridal style and walked back to his room. "I don't plan on sleeping today and it'll be easier to check on her." He reasoned with John, was just smirked. John followed him back into Sherlock's room as Sherlock tucked Hermione into his bed, she wrapped her arms around his pillow and snuggled it. She had already fallen back into sleep. "That was easy, sick people are easy to take care off."

"You're just a big softy on the inside aren't you?" John smirked as they walked back into the living room.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

* * *

It was a couple of hours later and Hermione's phone, which she had left on the table when she had came upstairs started to ring. John and Sherlock looked up at each other and John reached for it. "It's Moriarty."

"Answer it, probably wanting to talk to her." Sherlock muttered, face twitching a little. "Why doesn't he call us anymore?"

John stared at his friend before answering the phone. "This is John."

"Where's Hermione? We had a meeting at lunch, was suppose to pick her up, but the clerk girl said she wans't in." Moriarty asked.

"She's sick, has a cold." John replied. "She's on bed rest until her fever breaks. I was about to go out and get more medicine for her."

"Don't get her Orange juice. She's allergic to pulp. Get her pumpkin juice."

"Where the bloody hell can I find pumpkin juice?" John asked, confused. He and Sherlock stared at each other as he talked on the phone.

"You're right, I'll send some over." Moriarty hung up, leaving John to stare at the phone.

"He's bringing over pumpkin juice for Hermione, because she's allergic to pulp in Orange juice."

"Then why not get the kind without pulp?" Sherlock asked.

"I was going to anyway." John sighed and stood, stretching. "Well I'm off to the store, is he comes, try not to kill him, he's Hermione's friend."

"He's a murderer." Sherlock stated, going back to his computer.

"And you're an arse." John replied, putting on his coat. "See we all make bad choices with our friends." He smirked as Sherlock glared at him. "Be back in a bit."

* * *

John Watson returned home less then an hour later and walked upstairs to see pumpkin juice in the fridge when he opened it and Sherlock Holmes not in sight. He put up the groceries and got the medicine and a glass of water to take to Hermione. He walked into Sherlock's room to see his friend laying in his bed with his computer on his lap and Hermione sleeping on his arm. Sherlock looked up. "Oh good you're back. She was having another nightmare in her sleep again."

"So you laid down next to her?" John asked as he set the pills and the glass on the night stand. He nudged for Hermione to wake up, helping her up to take her medicine. She rubbed her eyes and looked around.

"Harry? Ron? What are you doing in my room?" She asked, still asleep, her head cloudy from the cold. John gave her a soft smile and handed her the pills.

"Take these Hermione and you can go back to bed." John whispered, holding the cup to her mouth. She nodded, taking the pills and sipping the water. She swallowed the medicine and laid up down on the pillow. "Her fever should break soon, you don't have to stay in here." John look a this friend.

"I'm fine. There's enough room for the three of us." Sherlock stated, still looking at his computer. "Body heat could help her."

"That's if she was cold. She's burning up." John sighed as Hermione rolled over, closer to Sherlock's body heat. "Fine, but just until her fever breaks. Then we both leave her." He took off his shoes and slid in next to his female friend. "If she finds out we took advantage of her being sick like this, she'll kill us."

"How are we taking advantage of her?" Sherlock asked, glancing from the corner of his eye as Hermione turned around ad laid her head on John's chest after he settled down.

"Don't deny that we both of feelings for her, we're taking advantage of her sick state and using it to get close to her."

"You're over thinking this." Sherlock sighed. "She's sick, this way we can watch her."

* * *

It was a week later when Hermione came back home from a day of work to see Sherlock and John sitting in the living room, both sick. "That's what you get boys." She smirked.


	10. Chapter 10

Okay, George is in here, and I know I've gotten reviews about the whole Harry and Ron thing, so I wrote the real reason why they are not really in here. Hermione had a whole cover up story. And I know when you read it you'll be like "What the?" but I just wanted to give her a reason to being so open already to the whole Sherlock/John thing. So that's explained a bit. Also George will changed up being Aurors to govenment agents and terrorists insted of death eaters. because well out side the wizardry world who the hell would believe that? So yea...forgive me if you hate it. I'm sorry. But I just wanted to mae sure some of you understand a few things...thanks. Enjoy

Own Nothing.

Ten:

* * *

Hermione stayed at work real late the night before and came home to find the house in the middle of another pretend drug bust in the kitchen when she made it home. She stood there in the living room next to John and Sherlock shouted at Anderson, sighing, she walked past the techs to put up the groceries. Opening the fridge she saw another head staring back at her. She set the milk in the fridge and slammed it shut. She glared as she turned around and walked out of the kitchen. "I'm going back to work." She muttered as she walked pass John.

"You're staying at work?" He asked her, ignoring Lestrange and Sherlock.

"Yes, I have a flat above it that I stay at sometimes. Now seems like a perfect time. I can't deal with this right now." She grabbed her keys from the table and her phone and walked out of the apartment.

"I wonder what's wrong?" Sherlock asked as a after thought as he glared at Anderson. "Anderson put that down, you're not qualified to even touch that!"

John rolled his eyes and walked down the stairs, hoping to catch Hermione, but when he went out side, he couldn't see her anyway. She just disappeared.

* * *

It was the next day when someone knocked on the door, John opened it to see a tall red head man there. "Hello, is Hermione here?"

"No, she's at work. Should actually be home soon. She called half an hour ago. Do you want to come in and wait for her?"

"Sure, if you don't mind." The man walked in and sat in a chair. "So you're 'Mione's mates?"

"Yes, we all live together, I live upstairs, Sherlock" He nodded to the brunet in the kitchen "Lives down the hall and Hermione took down stairs. She works all the time though."

The man smiled, laughing under his breath. "Yes that's 'Mione, she was like even in school. I at least thought that when Harry and Ron passed away that she would take some time off but."

"Excuse me?" Sherlock stopped what he was doing and walking over, his interest peaked. "Harry and Ron?"

"Yea they were her best mates in school. Did everything together, they even went into the same job." He sighed. "Yesterday was the anniversary of their death. Three years ago they were on a secret mission, they were special ops. Worked for the government and one day they were tracking terrorists I guess you can say and just like that, Harry and Ron were killed. Hermione was in a coma for two months. No one knew what happened..." He stopped, looking up to see Hermione walking up the stairs. "Hermione..."

She stood in the doorway and sighed. "Hi George, are you staying for dinner?" She walked into the kitchen to put up some groceries. She opened the fridge to find the head gone and it cleaned, she glanced at Sherlock and gave him a small smile.

"I was actually thinking that we should go to a pub and get some drinks in you. Haven't seen you in a long time. Have lots to catch up on." He gave her a smile.

"Is that okay with you guys?" She looked at her flat mates. "I can make you something before I leave..."

"We're fine thanks." John cut her off, she stared at him, seeing the he was visibly angry.

"Are you sure?" She looked at Sherlock, but John answered again. "We handle just fine without you before, we can manage now." She was taken back, but just nodded. She grabbed her bag and her keys, leaving with George.

Sherlock glanced at his friend with a frown. "You are upset with her."

"She lied to us Sherlock. Her friends are dead, they're not alive, they're dead."

"She lied to you, you mean?" Sherlock sat down in his chair, playing with his phone. "She told you to your face that they were alive, well but not talking to her. I am have above average intelligence, but maybe she is trying to cope."

John glared at him. "What do you mean cope?"

"She would rather them be alive and mad at her then dead." Sherlock raised an eyebrow at his friend. "Some people don't handle death very well. Her parents are dead, her friends. She doesn't have much to lean on."

"Never thought you would understand human emotions Sherlock." John grumbled.

"I'm very observant." Sherlock smirked. "Like how I know that you're still angry at her, because you feel betrayed."

"Sherlock." John glared. "Shut up." He stormed upstairs to his room.

* * *

Hermione walked into the house really late that night, she could still hear Sherlock up tryping away on his computer but she ifgured John was in bed already. Getting a chance to sleep was rare for both John and Hermione wiht Sherlock around. She sighed and walked down to her room, she quickly changed clothes into her usual night wear. It always gets chilly down in the basement, always wearing a sweater over her. She didn't bother putting on bed shorts, not planning to get up to go upstairs anytime soon. She slipped some socks on. She went to search in her drawers for a sweater, most of her other ones were in the wash and she hadn't the chance to do her laundry this week. She pulled out a tan wool sweater that she knew was John's. She wondered how it even got into her drawers.

She just shrugged and slipped it on and crawled into bed after putting her phone on it's charger. She wrapped the covers around her and closed her eyes, hoping for sleep to come quickly.

It was an hour later and she still hadn't fallen asleep. She groaned and sat up. Her phone lit up to say 1A.m. She sighed and got out of bed, she walked up her stairs and up the next flight to the living room to see Sherlock on his computer, typing away. "Sherlock?" Hermione called out.

He turned to see her standing a few feet behind him. "That's John sweater."

"I know, it was in my drawer." She replied.

"Looks better on you." he stated, turning back to his laptop.

"George told me he told you the truth." She breathed, arms crossed over her stomach.

"John was hurt from it. But I knew you were hiding something. Told him you lied to cope Nothing big to worry about." He looked over to her seeing her kneeled by the side of his chair.

"Were you hurt by it Sherlock?" She asked in a whisper.

He gave her a small smile, almost a smirk. "You have the right to have secrets Hermione, you don't have to tell us everything. But John needs to know if he can trust people. The three of us have a strange relationship, if I lost either of you," He stopped, not wanting to sound emotional. He felt Hermione wrap her arms around his shoulders giving him a hug. She gave him a kiss on the lips smiling at him.

"Thank you." She whispered, kissing his cheek before standing up. "I suppose I should go talk to John now." She sighed, running her hand through her hair.

Sherlock, who was still blushing looked up at her. "Do what ever it takes to make him listen, to make him stay." He whispered, then turned back to his computer.

Hermione smiled at him then left the room, she walked upstairs to John's room and knocked on the door. She waited a minute then knocked again, louder this time. She knew he was asleep, but she needed to talk to him. He opened the door a minute later, shirtless, eyes heavy with sleep. "What do you want Hermione?"

"I want to talk to you." She whispered.

"It's after one in the morning. Can't this wait?" He asked, ready to close his door.

"No, John please." She pleaded.

He sighed, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he stared down at her. "Is that my sweater? I've been looking for it."

"It was in my drawer." She replied softly, looking down at it.

"It looks better on you." He stated, opening the door to let her into his room, she walked quietly inside, standing in the middle on his room. She knew how his room normally looked like, for himself, he was actually a messy person, very much like Sherlock, but he contained the mess to his room. But now, it was clean.

"You cleaned up in here." She whispered, as he sat on his bed.

"I had to let my anger out somehow." He stated.

"I'm sorry that I lied to you John." She stated in a rush of words. She looked down at him as she stood by his bed. "I care very deeply about you and Sherlock, and I just didn't know what to do. After they died, after I woke up from the coma I was lost and I was scared. I had lost two thirds of myself and I was so alone. George understood what it felt like because He lost his twin. But no one else knew and I couldn't stand their pity so I left. I came here and met the two of you. I felt normal, like life made sense again."

"But you still lied, you lied about the phone that wasn't a gift from Harry and Ron, you lied about knowing Moriarty, you lied about them being alive. What else have you lied about?"

"Ron and I were engaged, that was true. But we were also involved with Harry." She sighed, wiping away her tears, she sat down on the other side of the bed. "It was like how you, Sherlock and I am now. But we had it already figured out. That's why it was harder to say that they were dead, but they were my life." She glanced at John. "There's so much of my life John that I cannot tell you. I left it behind me when they died. I don't want to think about it, to relive any of it. A quarter of my life was spent with them and it's gone, I can't go back, so why even think about it."

John sighed, staring at her distraught form, when she explained it, he understood, he really didn't have the right to be angry, but he was still hurt. "What about Moriarty?"

"What about Moriarty?" She asked.

"He knew that you were allergic to pulp in orange juice, that you like pumpkin juice."

"Moriarty grew up in a similar background that I did. He knew about me, I have an biography about me John. I'm actually pretty famous to a lot of people. He knew about my life before I met the two of you. But that doesn't matter."

"Why doesn't it?" He asked.

"Because I have you and Sherlock." She sighed, running her fingers through her hair. "I don't know, it's like I'm home. And I don't want to leave."

"You're gone a lot for someone who feels like their home." John Muttered as he laid back against.

"I'm sorry, I've always just worked my whole life, I don't know how to slow down." She laughed a little, "I sound like Sherlock."

He smiled up at her, grabbing her hand, he pulled her down to lay next to him. "You're lucky i care about you and Sherlock very much."

"I can say the same thing." She gave him a small smile and leaned down slowly to kiss him. The kiss was awkward at first, they were unsure, but after staring at each other for a few more moments they went further. The kiss the second time deepened and he rolled them over so he was on top of her.

* * *

It was thirty minutes later and Sherlock came into the room to check on them, He stopped when he saw Hermione and john under the sheets having sex. "Well, I guess that's one way to get over a fight." He smirked and nodded to Hermione. "Good job." And then he closed the door, leaving them alone.

Hermione laughed and John sighed against her. "He really doesn't have the best timing."

"Maybe next time he comes in, he should just join us." Hermione joked as John kissed her.

"Now there's an idea."


	11. Chapter 11

Hey I'm updating..woohhh...haha so this one is short, because I'm tired and I'm updating a few others stories. But at least I'm feeding you this to hold you down. Hopefully I'll get to do more this weekend. Thanks

Own Nothing.

Eleven.

* * *

Hermione sat down at the table, a drink set in front of her as she looked at the menu. She gave it a quick glance and gave the waiter her lunch order and leaned back in her chair. She sighed and stared over at her friend. "So I had sex with John."

"I was wondering if you were ever going to do it." Moriarty smirked as he sipped his tea. "Have you made a move on Sherlock yet?"

"You act like I'm some kind of spy after an agent for another government or playing a chess game."

"You are playing a game, checkers maybe."

"Chinese checkers, I feel like there's so many moves I have to make around the three of you." Hermione sighed as her sandwich arrived. She took one of the halves and took a bite. "I don't know how Sherlock would handle a relationship with me or one with John and me. I don't know if he would want that." She took another bite, then checked her phone as it chirped with the text.

She smirked as she read the text, glancing up at her friend. "What does it say?" Moriarty asked.

" 'You're wrong.' " Hermione repeated. "Sherlock texted me to tell that I'm wrong."

"Wrong about what?" Moriarty asked as he took a bite out of his salad.

"I don't know." Hermione set her phone down on the table and took a sip of her drink as she finished her half of the sandwich. "Maybe he sent it to me by accident."

She glanced again at her phone and sighed. " 'Not an accident.' " She looked around the restaurant, not seeing her flat-mate. "Where is he? How is he doing that?"

"Nobody knows the mind of Sherlock Holmes." Moriarty stated as she set her phone down.

"Well you're the closest to understanding him." Hermione took a bite out of a chip.

"That maybe but you have a better insight into his mind then I do."

"Well let's just settle that we're both experts on the subject of Sherlock Holmes. I wager that the next text message will be one to dinner."

Hermione smirked. "You're on." She glanced down to see her phone lit up with a text message. " 'Dinner, 9 p.m Angelo's. ' You win."


	12. Chapter 12

Own Nothing.

Twelve:

* * *

She walked into the flat, setting her purse and her keys on the table, she heard John in the kitchen singing to some tune on the radio as he was making lunch. She was making soup to go with his sandwich. She smiled and walked into the kitchen, she sat down at the table, smirking as she watched as John moved around with the rhythm. "If you were any good at it, I would almost say you were dancing." She joked.

"Oi." John turned around and looked at her, a smile played on his lips. "How was lunch with your friend?"

"You know it was James." She stated.

"Yea, well if I don't give a name to the face, I wouldn't be as jealous as I would have been." He smirked as he poured him a bowl of spinach soup, he set his sandwich down next to his soup, he turned back to get his glass of water from the counter and a spoon. He sat down next to her, but on the other side of the table. "So how was it?"

"Oh I was spilling my guts out to him because I don't have a female friend to talk to." She shrugged.

"What about Sarah?" John asked, a spoonful of spinach soup in his mouth.

"Yes, because I can see how that goes, I'll talk to her about the two men that I live with, one which she used to date."

"What about Molly?"

"Doesn't she have a thing for Sherlock? Either way it would just be awkward."

"You're right, you do need more female friends." John looked thoughtful. "So what did you and Moriarty talk about?"

"I really wish you wouldn't say his name with such venom." Hermione sighed.

"He tried to blow me and Sherlock up and he drugged, kidnapped and tied you up."

"It's not really kidnapping if he took me home instead of somewhere else." She tried to reason.

"Hermione." John took a bite out of sandwich.

She gave a light hearted laugh. "Okay, I see your point."

"So what did you talk about?" He repeated.

"Well about how I just had this amazing sex with a bloke I live with. And how I was worried that the other bloke that I also live with might be upset or get jealous."

"I'm sure Sherlock doesn't feel anything like that." John reasoned.

"You're right." Hermione sighed and looked around. "Speaking of Sherlock, where is he? He texted me to meet him here."

"He finally crashed after being up straight for that passed week so don't you dare wake him up." John ordered. "Doctor's orders."

"Alright." Hermione smirked. "So, I'm thinking about making an appointment with my doctor."

He raised an eyebrow. "Why? What's wrong?"

She smirked and stood up, she walked over to him and sat in his lap with a shrugged. "Nothing really, I just think I need another check up." She smirked.

"Oh, well do you have a referral Miss Granger?" He scooted the chair back from the table, his arms wrapped around her, his lunch forgotten. "I don't think I'm taking any new patients."

She laughed. "Oh, good thing I've already seen you." She smirked as she kissed him, feeling his arms tighten around her as he deepened the kiss. She pulled away with a sighed. "I think more of our men should join the army."

"Why's that?" He asked, confused.

"Because they sure are doing something right." She smirked, giving him another kiss before standing up. "Going to check on Sherlock."

He stopped her as she walked out of the kitchen. "I don't know if I like you talking about me to Moriarty, he might use that against us."

She smiled and nodded. "I understand. But I'm neutral John." She winked. "And besides you don't talk about it if it isn't amazing." She turned and walked out of the kitchen and down the hall.

"Amazing." He chuckled as he turned back to his lunch.

* * *

She knocked softly on Sherlock's door and when he didn't answer, she opened it slightly to see his spread eagle, stomach down on his bed, his face towards her as he snored lightly. She smiled as she walked into the room, she closed the door and kneeled down next to his bed.

She reached over and ran her fingers through his curly hair. "You sleep like a child."

"You're here." She heard him whispered, his breathing still heavy, she stared at him, amazed that he was actually still asleep.

"I am here." She whispered back.

"Missed you." He breathed.

She chuckled lightly under her breath. "I missed you to."

"Scared you'll leave." He continued to breath, then gave a big snore. She wondered if he sleep talked more then this one time. He lives a pretty amazing life, she wondered if the stress actually did effect him when he was asleep.

"I'll never leave." She whispered.

"John and you." He rolled over to his side, his face scrunched as if he was having a bad dream.

"What about John and me?" She asked, biting her lip, she felt her heart squeeze with sadness.

"You'll leave."

"No, we're yours'." Hermione sighed and stood up, she stripped down to her tank top that she wore under her shirt and her underwear. She slipped under the covers next to her friend. She wrapped one arm around him and held him close, feeling his deep breaths tickle the top of her head. She laid her head on his chest, hearing his heartbeat. "We're yours'."

* * *

Sherlock wok up several hours later, his eternal clock telling him it was nearing midnight. He gave a small stretch when he felt his body being constricted. He looked down, his vision adjusting to the dark to see Hermione tucked under his arms, her own wrapped around him. He was went to bed with his shirt on and just with pajama pants on. He felt her warmth against him as she breathed.

He thought he was having a dream, having smelt her light perfume, her soft voice as they talked. He had texted her around lunch time to come home, he wanted to go eat and they could actually have a conversation. But he passed out, he had felt the fatigue coming and knew he didn't have enough strength to push it off an longer. But here she was, sleeping next to him.

He remember her light perfume, her soft words as she whispered them to him, reassurance. He remembered the last words she had whispered to him before he had fallen into deeper sleep. 'We're yours' '.

He smirked, holding her tighter as he kissed the top of her head, he felt sleep pull him back in. He fought it off for a few more seconds. " I am yours'. "


	13. Chapter 13

Okay, I'm ending it here, because now I can build one shots off of it like I wanted to in the first place. So I hoped you guys enjoyed this really weird and fun fanfic.

I'll be posting one shots of the three of them soon!

Own Nothing.

Thirteen.

* * *

Hermione walked into the flat annoyed. She had gotten a call from John saying that his sister Harry was in an accident so he had to leave and that she was left with Sherlock. Normally, no...no, she would still be annoyed with the way they fought. They've gotten closer the last few months that she lived with the two men, but there were times that Sherlock and her still fought. Yesterday for example, they fought for hours because he wouldn't stop playing his violin at all hours of the nights. She was pretty sure that John just made up the sister story to get out of the house, away from them.

She closed the door and flopped down on the couch, she kicked off her shoes and laid back with a sigh. She couldn't hear Sherlock in the flat, so he must've not been in, which she was happy about. She closed her eyes and relaxed and soon she had fallen asleep. It was two hours later when the door slammed shout and it shook her awake. She glanced over to see Sherlock walking past her, not giving her a second glance. "Prat." She muttered as she heard the water in the bathtub run, he was going to have a bath.

She stood up and walked into the kitchen and opened the fridge door, groaning, she saw another human head. "Oh, Sherlock." She reached around and grabbed the milk and got the cereal and a bowl. She made her cereal and sat down at the table. She listen as the bath water ran for another five minutes before stopping. She was eating her cereal but she kept thinking about him in the bathtub, sighing, another five minutes passed before she decided to do soemthing about it.

She put hte milk up, her bowl and spoon in the sink and she walked out of the kitchen. She knocked on the bathroom door softly. "Sherlock?"

"What do you want?" He asked from the other side.

She sighed and opened the door. "Hey."

He looked up at her and let out a weighted sigh. "Hermione I'm taking a bath, relaxing if you will."

She nodded and turned to look in the mirror. "I'll only be a minute." She made herself busy, as if she was actually there for a reason. "Sherlock?"

"What?"

"Have you ever had...you know?" She glanced over at him.

He raised an eyebrow. "No, I don't know."

"Sex. Have you ever had sex?"

He was silent for a while, before she turned to fully face him, watching his face. He looked like he was going to speak a few times, but he closed his mouth. "No, I haven't." He finally said.

She nodded and turned around and looked down at the sink. She turned around again and looked at him. "Have you ever wanted to?"

"Never saw the point of it." He answered as he looked up at her.

She stood there, looking at him, then nodded. "I'll leave you alone now."

"You can stay." He stated before she could reach for the door. "Stay."

She nodded and smiled, she sat down next to the tub and leaned up against the wall. They sat there in silence as he relaxed in the tub, it was ten minutes before Hermione got bored, she stood up and took off her shirt and unzipped her pants. "What are you doing?" He asked watching her.

"I'm getting into the tub, don't want to get my clothes wet." She replied as she slipped off her bra, underwear and socks. "Move over." She got in the other side, the already small tub felt cramp.

"It's too small." He stated, sitting with his legs up to his chest, when he thought of a relaxing bath, this wasn't it.

She smirked. "Fine, let me try something. She moved, she was laying herself on top of her, letting his legs lie down, her chest on his. "Better?"

"This isn't what I had in mind." He stated.

"Sherlock?" She started, catching his attention. "Shut up." She pushed her lips onto his, cupping his face with her hands, he allowed her to deepen the kiss as he wrapped his arms around her. She sat up on him more and he jerked, as her lower half rubbed up against his, never feeling that kind of friction before. She broke apart and smiled. "Bath tub isn't the first place I imagine us doing this."

"Improvising is the key to everything." He whispered as he kissed her.

* * *

Outside the bathroom, Mycroft Holmes smirked before turning away. His baby brother finally found someone to love, more than one person to. Mommy will be so proud.


End file.
